


Honey and the Bee [VID]

by bessyboo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Download Available, F/M, Fanvids, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poly V, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, everything's gonna be alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: There's something about you that makes me feel alive.





	Honey and the Bee [VID]

**Author's Note:**

> Runs 3:30. Song is "Honey and the Bee" by Owl City.
> 
>  **CONTENT NOTES:** physical triggers (bright flashes)  
>   
>   
> 

  
Password: _makelikeatree_  
[YouTube Link](https://youtu.be/F_wVprMCl8A) | [Rebloggable on Tumblr](http://ladybessyboo.tumblr.com/post/168533954494/happy-star-wars-day-yall-honey-and-the-bee)

**1080p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/StarWarsHoneyAndTheBee1080.zip) (ZIP, 186MB)  
**720p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/StarWarsHoneyAndTheBee720.zip) (ZIP, 74.3MB)  
**SD:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/StarWarsHoneyAndTheBeeSD.zip) (ZIP, 49.7MB)  


[(lyrics)](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/owlcity/honeyandthebee.html)

**Author's Note:**

> HAH, finished _just_ under the wire for the US release! Happy Star Wars day, everyone. I've had this on my "To Vid" playlist forever, and wanted to get it done before the characterization/relationship dynamics got jossed XD Consider this proof that I totally CAN make exclusively Sequels-focused fanworks, really ^^'
> 
> A million thanks to salvamisandwich for tireless beta work, and to thanatomimesis for cheerleading all week <333 Additional shoutout for roommate forzandopod for being my alpha watcher/talking through some of the bits with me as I was working!


End file.
